malffandomcom-20200214-history
USS Vegeta
The USS Vegeta (NCC>9000) was a ''Scouter'' class vessel serving in the United Federation of Planets in the late 22nd century. Commissioned in 2271 under the command of Captain Vegeta, it served as the secondary flagship of Starfleet until it was replaced by the [[USS Goku|USS Goku]] in 2290. :Motto: "It's over nine-thoussaaaannnd!" History The USS Vegeta was constructed at the Burdock Fleet Yards orbiting Raditz III in the Broly system in 2270. Final ship shakedown and launch occurred at Earth in 2271, with Captain Vegeta in command. The 19-year mission Nappa on Arlia, after encountering the Shrinking Growth virus, testing the new HUD displays.]] The Vegeta took on a great number of missions during its 19 year run before being decommissioned in 2290. A month after the ship's launch, the vessel arrived at a planet called Arlia, previously never investigated by Starfleet. Upon beaming down, a virus was detected that was later transmitted to members of the crew. A number of the crew changed size and shape, becoming larger or smaller than normal. Although Doctor Bulma was able to stop the virus from killing the crew, the effects became permanent, although non-contagious. (TAS: "Trouble on Arlia") Although Starfleet wanted the ship to return to dock to investigate the disease, no traces of the disease were detected and thus the Vegeta was allowed to continue on with its mission. Upon arriving at the planet Saiba III, the ship was attacked by the local Saibamen and boarded. Although the Saibamen almost seized control of the Vegeta, the security teams were able to thwart them and end the assault, but not without the intruders disabling the ship. (TAS: "The Battle Begins") Unable to contact Starfleet for assistance, the engineering personnel of the Vegeta attempt to repair communications and engines. Another attempt to seize control of the ship begins, but this time the Saibamen attempt to take over the Bridge first. Security teams were able to handle the threat, but Commander Nappa was killed in the assault by Vegeta's stray phaser beam. (TAS: "Time's Up") starship fires on the Vegeta.]] The engineering crew were able to repair the engines and communications and promptly left the planet, telling Starfleet of their failure at successful first contact with the Saibamen. The ship was then assigned to another deep-space assignment, to investigate a warp-capable planet in the Namek system. Upon arrival, a successful first contact was made with the Namekians, along with the neighbouring Ginyu. Unfortunately, what the Vegeta crew didn't realize was that the two races were at an interstellar war with each other. Due to the Prime Directive, the Vegeta had to leave the area as to not interfere with the war. Not long after leaving, scans of Namek III, the Namekians homeworld, came up negative...it had been destroyed. (TAS: "The Small Hello") The Vegeta returned to Earth, having been ordered to undergo a minor refit that would take a month to complete. During this time, the Vegeta received upgrades to its phaser emitter systems and new photon torpedoes, along with an enhanced shield system and crew support systems. Such upgrades made the vessel more versatile for deep space exploration. (TAS: "Upgrade") List of first contacts !!!]] *Saibamen (TAS: "The Battle Begins") *The Oozaru (TAS: "Stop the Oozaru") *Namekians (TAS: "Touchdown!") *The Ginyu (TAS: "The Elite Fighter") *Breen (TAS: "Pathos of the Breen") *The Androids of Gero Prime (TAS: "9000!!") *The Cells (TAS: "The Reunion") *Uubs (TAS: "The Relentless Uub") Crew Senior Staff *Commanding officer **Captain Vegeta (2271-2290) **Commander/Captain Goku (2274) *Executive officer **Commander Nappa (2271) **Lieutenant Commander Gohan (2272) **Commander Goku (2273-2280) **Commander Trunks (2280-2290) *Operations manager **Lieutenant Commander Gohan (2271-2272, 2273-2277) **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade Krillin (2277-2290) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Piccolo (2271, 2274-2290) **Lieutenant Hercule (2272-2274) *Tactical officer/Security officer **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Yamcha (2271-2284) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Goten (2285-2290) *Chief medical officer **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Bulma (2271-2290) Vegeta, USS